


Твои друзья, словно драгоценные камни, - в два раза прекраснее и ценнее...

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Розали Калверт и Ник Бёркхардт резко изменили его жизнь, и он не может заставить себя винить в этом их одних.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои друзья, словно драгоценные камни, - в два раза прекраснее и ценнее...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your friends, they are jewels, twice as beautiful and few...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24229) by agirlwithacoin. 



> Переводчики: Катринос и котик-енотик  
> Бета: котик-енотик
> 
>  
> 
> Было переведено на Grimm Game на дайри.ру

Эдди Монро ― человек, любящий простые вещи в жизни. Возможно, слово «простые» звучит грубовато, однако он предпочитает думать о них как об изысканных вещах (ценные моменты ― хоть и клишировано, но подходяще в данной ситуации), которые вносят в жизнь размеренность, спокойствие и помогают избежать неприятностей. Он также человек, который не понимает взаимоотношений между людьми, но это ничего. Он не понимает, в чем смысл сальсы, чисел Фибоначчи или водных лыж, однако наслаждается на расстоянии и этими вещами. В общем и целом Монро ведет скромную жизнь ― хорошо, он ее вел ― и лелеет свое положение подобно тому, как лелеют свой сад. В конце концов, душевное спокойствие ― это почти что благочестие или что-то в этом роде, и если все на своем месте, то жизнь имеет смысл.

Розали Калверт и Ник Бёркхардт резко изменили ее, и он не может заставить себя винить в этом их одних. В то время как они нарушают его покой, создают шум, неразбериху и постоянно нуждаются в помощи ― они его, а волки, в конце концов, стайные животные.

Он сидит в парке на скамейке вместе с Ником, поглощая кофе и шоколадные круассаны, когда он необдуманно проговаривается о свидании с Розали Калверт. Рука Ника с кофе застывает на полпути ко рту, пока его серые глаза осматривают Потрошителя с макушки до пят. Ник улыбается с открытым ртом (Монро не может объяснить, но почему-то Ник реагирует на все намного красноречивее, чем это должен делать полицейский), а Эдди совершенно не может решить, должен ли он обижаться. Гримм отставляет кофе, хлопает его по плечу и откидывается на скамейку с самодовольным выражением на лице. «Ну, тебе лучше спросить ее, прежде чем начать планировать свадьбу». Монро кусает круассан и хмурится. А Гримм улыбается еще шире.

Когда он останавливается, чтобы все взвесить (иногда во время занятий пилатесом ― ничего другого делать он не может, кроме как глазеть в полоток и скользить взад-вперед), то думает, что, возможно, причина, по которой ему так сложно избавиться от Ника Бёркхардта, заключается в том, что, вообще-то, Монро не имеет ничего против того, чтобы Ник вертелся вокруг него. Странная идея, ведь он не тот человек, который собирает друзей. У него когда-то была Анджелина, и он ходил на «терапию» с Хэпом, но никого из них он не мог назвать своим другом ― в истинном смысле этого слова. Монро пристально смотрит в потолок, пытаясь не вдыхать запах бублика, ожидающего его на кухне (вместе с воображаемым кофе), и корит себя за то, что как бы это ни раздражало его, но Ник его друг.

Его первое свидание с Розали полный провал. Что-то вроде этого. Когда она приглашает его на вечерний просмотр фильма, у него появляется надежда (хоть это и звучит по-детски), которая тут же рушится, когда девушка сообщает ему, что к ним присоединится Ник. Он узнает обо всем, что случилось, ― не от Ника, в конце концов, они мужчины, у них есть свои правила, которых нужно придерживаться, ― по крайней мере, в части того, что имеет отношение к Монро. Ник планировал провести вечер с Джульеттой (как-никак это был его выходной) и был очень разочарован, когда ее срочно вызвали прооперировать кокер-спаниеля. Розали не знала всех подробностей, но тихо предположила (подразумевалось, что это должен был услышать только Монро), что они были единственными людьми, кого Ник знал за пределами работы.

Если бы сейчас внезапно появилось какой-нибудь странный везен, у них была бы замедленная реакция, ибо зрелище более чем сюрреалистическое. Ник похож на полицейского во всем, что делает, что только усиливает неловкость, когда видишь его на диване Розали почти погребенным под огромной миской попкорна. Его большие, серые глаза пристально смотрят на кучу зерен, и он выглядит одновременно и смущенным, и обманутым (как-то так; Гримм вообще превращает обычные моменты в совершеннейшую экспрессию и меняет привычный уклад жизни Эдди). Монро подавляет раздражение и желание забрать у него миску ― ни один взрослый человек не должен выглядеть как побитый щенок без веской причины.

\- Мне кажется, здесь должны застрекотать сверчки.

Оба смотрят на Розали (один скорее нервно и настороженно, чем другой, но оба они смотрят изумленно), и уголки губ Ника слегка приподнимаются.

\- Полагаю, что сейчас было бы действительно неловко говорить о наших любимых крошках Бонда.

Монро закатывает глаза, а Розали выглядит заинтригованной.

Ник смотрит на оживленных монстров и осторожно берет горсть попкорна.

\- Джейн Сеймур. Если интересно.

Гримм, усмехаясь, закидывает в рот попкорн. Розали прячет улыбку, а Монро качает головой.

\- Мужик, это многое в тебе объясняет.

Он расставляет баночки в магазине чая и специй, когда Розали спрашивает, что собой представляет Джульетта. Он уверен, что делает довольно смешное лицо, потому что она внезапно смеется. Он вспыхивает, как всякий раз, когда ощущает небольшой прилив романтики, и сдерживает сильный (и отчасти необъяснимый) порыв выследить Шустролапа и превратить в отбивную. Аккуратная ручка Розали опускается на его плечо, и он роняет баночку, которую сжимал до этого. Настойка из колючего мака. Снова. Неловкая ситуация.

\- Просто он постоянно говорит о ней, понимаешь? Он никогда не говорит о… как я понимаю, о своей другой жизни, но он говорит о ней. Очевидно, она на самом деле важна для него… - ― говорит она, улыбаясь; он слышит это в ее голосе.

Розали замолкает, а живот Монро сводит от тревоги, потому что Рыжехвосты скрытны от природы, и он чувствует, что она чего-то хочет.

\- А…

Он колеблется, потому что в голове, черт возьми, нет ни одной идеи о том, что он должен сказать, а она смотрит на него своими большими глазами, и он чувствует, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь. Эта ситуация, в которую он никогда до этого не попадал, словно минное поле, ― вот почему он роется среди бутылок, как будто они могут помочь.

Вот черт…

\- Она хорошенькая. Человек.

Розали возвращается к сортировке, но выглядит обеспокоенной.

Он вроде бы знает, к чему она клонит.

 

Когда Розали подворачивает лодыжку, гуляя вдоль велосипедных дорожек, она пытается позвонить Монро, но дозванивается в первую очередь Нику. Монро не знает, что и думать по этому поводу, так как тройка из Гримма, Рыжехвоста и Потрошителя, безусловно, странная вещь. Но он испытывает… почти родственные чувства (семейную привязанность) к обоим и оттого чувствует себя ненужным, когда узнает обо всем последним. Да, он играл на виолончели, конечно, иногда он немного выпадает из реальности, но это не оправдание, совсем. Прежде чем он понимает, что пропустил звонок, Ник уже колотит в его дверь (вероятнее всего локтем ― вот она дружба во всей красе), а потом бережно заносит свою ношу, словно собственную подружку через свадебный порог. Монро помнит, что его бабушка что-то рассказывала про перенос через порог, но он тогда не достаточно хорошо знал немецкий, чтобы запомнить. Поэтому он позволяет Нику просто зайти и расстилает шерстяное одеяло для Розали.

Монро делает кофе, пока Ник снимает обувь с девушки и осматривает вывих. Правда, это бесполезно, потому что он, в конце концов, Гримм и полицейский, а не врач. Даже Эдди может сказать, что с суставом явно что-то не так, когда возвращается в гостиную, неся три чашки в своих огромных руках, и выглядит при этом достаточно неловко, потому что ни один человек таких размеров не должен носить толстые шерстяные джемпера.

\- Мы отвезем тебя в больницу.

И тут же, в очень нецензурных выражениях, они узнают о том, как Розали ненавидит больницы.

\- Просто дайте мне немного отдохнуть.

Взгляд задерживается на Нике: он наполовину раздражен, наполовину удивлен. Он проводит рукой по лицу, затем по волосам, рукой, которая… слишком уж отекла. Монро считает, что Ник, должно быть, много работал руками.

Но, честно говоря, все выглядит так, как будто он на ней спал. Возможно, в машине. Или внутри стиральной машины.

Монро ставит чашки и присаживается на журнальный столик, пока Ник стоит и смотрит так, словно понимает, что вот так начинают сходить с ума.

\- Хорошо, но, к сожалению, твоя нога сейчас размером примерно с грейпфрут, так что я не уверен, что отдых поможет.

\- Я могу сделать компресс.

Монро улыбается. Его подружка очень упрямая.

 

Через неделю или чуть позже Ник останавливается у магазина специй, который, кажется, стал их неофициальной штаб-квартирой. Там особо нечего делать, все уже убрано, спрятано и нет дел, связанных с Гриммом или везенами. Розали делает им бутерброды, и они перекусывают, пока Ник рассказывает весьма забавную историю о Чешуехвосте, который пытался украсть нижнее женское белье, за что и получил сковородкой по голове. Монро почти фыркает в свои овощи, а девушка прикрывает рот, но ее глаза полны смеха. Ник выглядит непринужденно, и в воздухе витает дух спокойствия. Розали щелкает их троих, сейчас так похожих на подростков, и делает три копии.

Через несколько дней, когда Нику нездоровится и Монро приходится наведаться в трейлер, он находит фотографию, прикрепленную как раз над рабочим местом Ника. Возможно, чтобы Гримм мог почаще на нее смотреть.

 

В следующий раз они собираются в подсобке магазина отнюдь не по счастливому поводу. Розали занимается обездвиживанием кота, Монро чувствует себя беспомощным, а Ник выглядит так, словно был избит Сокрушителем, но на нем нет и царапины, только синяки под глазами.

\- Расскажи мне хоть одну хорошую новость.

Монро никогда не видел Ника таким суровым. Словно он весь состоял из ярости. Человек, которому нечего терять.

\- Мы собираемся навестить Адалинду.

Розали вздрагивает и с глазами, полными сочувствия, обнимает Гримма, который, кажется, не знает, что делать. Но примет решение, если его вдруг не предложит Потрошитель.

\- Мы ее достанем.

Монро знает, что звучит грубо, но они семья, а с семьей Потрошителя лучше не связываться.

\- Знаю.

Монро чувствует напряжение в воздухе. Он смотрит на Ника и Розали, и думает, что сегодня действительно ужасный день для экс-ведьмы по имени Адалинда Шейд.


End file.
